Moon on Fire
by Kaiya Sara
Summary: Ok,the final chapter.There will be a sequel that will complet it....HotaruKurama pairing.Who doesn't like the gorgeus kitsune,don't read!
1. Moon on fire

**Pk,this is a Kurama/Hotaru maybe one shot.maybe a story..who knows?…..I just wanna write something……I don't have to much inspiration but………I can try don't I?  
**

**The story takes place during the Silver Millenium….**

'Hotaru!Hotaru!Princess!'Artemis cried as much as he could.

'What is it Artemis?'Princess Venus came in a rush with Mars and Jupiter after her.

'I can't find her anywhere!'Artemis said with sadness.'Where could she go?'

'Maybe she found herself a boy….'Minako said smilling evilly.

'That little………'Mars said with her eyes in flames.

'I can't believe it!Even she ………'

'Jupiter,no!'

'No what?'

'Don't say it!'

'Why not?'

'Cause I say so!'

'Fine!'

The three princess left arguing,leaving Artemis looking at the blue planet that was shinning in front of him.

'I hope you're Ok,Hotaru……'

_On Earth…_

'This is the best idea I ever had!'the little raiven haired girl said with a giggle.

The night was cold and the snow was shinning like silver.

'I should off taken better clothes with me……this is so cold………..'she said touching the snow.'I never saw a thing like this…..so cold……….so white……..'

Suddenlly,strange noises were heard and she looked back frightened.She was only 14 and was the smallest from the Cosmos princess.But her eyes were so mature….they could fool anyone of her true age…

'Look who we have here……….'she heard behind her and freezed.

She turned in a flash and saw a very tall man,with a good worked body,silver haire,ears like foxex on his head and silver eyes.His eyes were evil….

'Who…who are you?'she asked scared and tooked a few steps backwards.

'Same question here,little kitten…'he said smirking.

'I'm Hotaru……who are you?'

'Hm…….I'm the one who will end your life……..'he said and attacked her but Hotaru dodged and runed away as fast as she could.

'Why you want to kill me?What did I do to you?'she said while she was running.

The guy jumped into the air exactly in front of her,making her bump into him.He wrapped his arms around her and his eyes shinned.

'This is my nature……..I kill……….Hotaru.'he said her name slowly with a voice that will never get out of her head.

'Don't make me hurt you,onegai!'she said crying.

'Hurt me?'he said almost laughing.

Her symbol appeared and she shut her eyes and screamed as loud as she could:

'SILENCE WALL!'

The guy flew into the air and hit a rock.He looked fainted.Hotaru turned to leave but she just couldn't.So she walked to him and checked him.He was bleeding at his neck.She put her hand over his neck and healed his wound.

'Why?'his now soft voice was heard and he rised his eyes to meet hers.

She smilled kindly.

'Even if you have such power you can use it for Good,like I do….'

'Who are you?'he asked once more.

'I'm the Princess of Saturn…'

'Where is that?'

'There…..'she showed him the skye towards Saturn and then she saw the Moon under attack.

'What is it?'

'I have to go.'

'Will I ever see you again?'he asked.

Hotaru looked at the Moon and knew that there is the end for her.She looked at him and gaved him a smile that he will never forget.

'If you truly want to find me,you will….but not in this life….'

His eyes got more soft.In a moment he got her hand and marked her with a small bite.

'What…..'she said surprised.

'So you'll return to me….'

She looked at the soft bite and smilled sadlly.Then she let her clothes fall and her senshi suit appeared.Her Glaive came to her left hand,shinning.

'Sayonnara'she said and faded away leaving him leaning against the wall looking at the moon.Red spots covered suddenly the night star.He stood and walked thru the night,thinking at the girl he just met and already lost her……..This is life……

**Muahahah………wanna be a story?Review!"!**


	2. Kurama the fox demon

**Chapter 2 : Kurama-the fox demon**

**'So...you let her go,in other words,don't you?'**

**He looked at his friend with an odd look.**

**'I was in the past,I wasn't allowed to do something to change history!And I just met her!'**

**'Hei,Kurama,calm down...'**

**'You started with!'Kurama said without a blink and passed a hair thru his human red hair now.His green eyes were staring at a silver necklance with a violet symbol on it.**

**'What's that?'Hiei asked.**

**'Nothing important,that you should know.I have to go now.'Kurama said and stood on his feet.**

**'But...'Hiei looked dissappointed.**

**'I have no bussines here anymore.Besides...tomorrow we have to go there,aren't we?'**

**'The Spirits World...Yusuke is such a paine...'**

**'Maybe.See ya.'he saidand left the room.**

**Walking on the street,he looked closer at the necklace and remembered where he had found it.**

**Flashback...**

**_He walked away,into the darkness but stopped when he saw something shinning on the grass and dirty pieces of wood._**

**_'Interesting...'he said taking it in his hands._**

**_Then he saw the symbol.It was Hotaru's.She must of droped it when he was chasing her.He smirked at it._**

**_'You'll return for this,aren't you?'he said and then looked at the Moon when a star rain appeared on the skye and a bad feelling crossed his body.His golden eyes turned green and his hair red.And he became sad..._**

**End of flashback...**

**'I guess you can't comeback for it...not anymore...'he said and put it in his pocket.**

**Kurama walked towards his home and then something maked him stop and look at the moon.It was so white and beautifull,like a misterious maiden.Like that girl.That was strange for him.To feel like that...His inside demon sometimes controled him and his animalic instincts where very strong that he was afraid that one day he will not be able to stop his other personalitty.Like back then...with her...She was able to make him take control again over his own body,and that was surprising.He needed to see her again.Maybe in the Spirits World he will find her and found out what maked her so special and so powerfull.**

**'Hei,Kurama!'**

**'Botan.'**

**'What's up?Hiei told me you are very strange in the past few days.'**

**'Hmpf...'Kurama said closing easilly from his eyes and looked one more time to the moon.**

**Botan looked at the moon to with curiosity.**

**'Botan.'**

**'Hai?'she turned to face him.**

**'Can you take me to the Spirits World?'**

**'Now?'**

**'Yes'**

**'But you are ...'**

**'Tomorrow,I know but its important for me...'he said looking at her into her eyes.**

**Botan smilled and nodded.**

**'Why not?'**

**'Thanks.'**

**'You are a good friend,Botan.'**

**'You too.'**

**Kurama looked down a second and laughed a little.Then he looked at her and saw her hand,offered to him.**

**'Lets go then.'she said.**

**'Lets.'he said and tooked her hand in his.A huge light appeared and sucked them inside her.The 2 travelers passed a long tunel,and they stopped when they reached a petrified cliff.Kurama let go of Botan's small hand.**

**'Arigatou.'**

**Botan smilled.**

**'You know the way back,don't you?'**

**'Yes.I needed you to bring me here but I can return.Thank's!'he wined.**

**Botan blushed a little and then left,leaving behind the one she hoped to love her like she did.**

**Kurama looked around and saw only emptyness.**

**'The wise man...I have to find him first of all...'**

**'Hei!Wise Man!'Kurama called the old man and tooked of his coat,remaining only in a very white shirt,opened until half(sexy...LOL...sorry but I like him...he is so sweet!).**

**A twister of smoke appeared and from it a very old man appeared with strange clothes.**

**'Kurama,long time not seen isn't it?'**

**Kurama smilled with one of his demanding ones.**

**'With what can I help you this time?'**

**'You allready know,Old Man...'**

**'That girl...isn't here.'he said shortly.**

**Kurama's smille dissappeared only to return into a brighter one.**

**'That mean...'**

**'Nothing.'**

**'But if she's not here she must be alive!'**

**'Not exactly.'**

**'What do you mean?'**

**'She may be reincarneted but...if she's not from those worlds,she may be ,well...dead even as a spirit.'**

**'What?'**

**'You know what that means Kurama.'**

**'I know...yes...'he said in a lowlly voice.**

**'She may be alive in body but her spirit,the one you had met is dead...'**

**'But how can it be?'**

**'It depends of how she...died.'**

**Kurama's face showed some concern.He remembered her eyes before she left and the moon...that bloody moon...**

**'How can I find her?'**

**'Don't do it,Kurama.You may find out things about her that you had tried to forget.'**

**'Death.'**

**'And not only that.'**

**'I don't care!'**

**'You should.What will you do if you can't control yourself anymore?'**

**Kurama turned silent for a moment.**

**'I will control myself.She can help me.And you know that!'**

**'Don't look for her only for that.'**

**'That is not you'r bussiness Old man.I had enough.'he said and dissappeared.**

**The Old Man's eyes turned red all of the sudden.**

**'Kurama...stupid pretty boy...'he said and his face and body changed into a much younger and attractive one.He tooked something from his pocket and looked at it.**

**'You are only mine...'he said and on the thing was a image.It was Hotaru in a royal white dress with gold parts.Her eyes were with silver and she had her long hair covering a aprt of her chest and a tiara on her head.Her Glaive was there too and she was sitting on a glass thron.**

**Kurama turned to his world full with rage and dissappointment.He went to a club and drinked something strong.After a few good hours he got out very drunk.He had never drinked but he needed alcoohol to relax his demon.So he walked,almost falling,towards his place untill his nose detected a strong known scent.He opened his eyes like he was normal,not drunked and runed towards the place he detected the scent."_It's her...I know its her...its a little different but..."._He stopped blocked at what he just saw...**

**I am so mean...I know...Next updating...maybe tomorrow...maybe next weeck.depends on your reviews and my mood...Ciao!**


	3. One word

**Harpygirl91: Yeah,I kinda had to end it there……..to make you read the next!Take care with the hyper thing lol!**

**Saturn's Spawn: Kurama usually has more control over him but in this case his human part was more affected and combined with the demonic one…….Hiei laughed of him…..Botan was far from his reach……so he got drunked. LOl. Sorry if you disliked it!About Botan's crush………you'll see!And here it is,the third chapter!**

**Nur sadirah: The first was very short cause I had only 5 minutes to write it and pucblish it.Sorry.I hope second was better and yes,I am trying to pair her with the fox.About the end,I don't know yet.You'll see.Thanks for your review!**

**Chapter 3: One word**

**Kurama turned to his world full with rage and dissappointment.He went to a club and drinked something strong.After a few good hours he got out very drunk.He had never drinked but he needed alcoohol to relax his demon.So he walked,almost falling,towards his place untill his nose detected a strong known scent.He opened his eyes like he was normal,not drunked and runed towards the place he detected the scent."_It's her...I know its her...its a little different but..."._He stopped blocked at what he just saw...**

**Her.Standing there,with her back at him.He knew is her because of her scent.She was a little taler and her hair was long till her waist .The wind was blowing it with anger.She was face to face with a huge demon.With her right hand she spooned her Glaive and rejected the demon's attack and then jumped a few steps away.He approached but felt that he is loosing his control,because of what he did earlier.He leaned against a wall and looked at her again.He was afraid that he doesn't see well.So,he tooked a plant from the back of his neck and smelled it.He opened his eyes again and the alcohol effect was gone.He was like new.**

'**SILENCE WALL!'he heard and saw her rejecting again the demon's attck.Why wasn't she killing him?She had the power.**

'**Saturn,move away.'he ehard a voice came from the top of the building.He saw other 3 senshi.**

'**Uranus!'she called one of them.Probably the one that spoked earlier.**

'**Move away.You know you can't attack him here.You could destroy this street and those flats.'**

**Saturn let her eyes into the ground and so her Glaive did.Her eyes losed theyre shine and became more and more sad.**

**But the demon appeared all of the sudden and she was taken by surprise.Kurama runed towards her and grabbed her by her waist.He jumped from that place and with his free hand taked it to his enck and a rose appeared into her.He spooned it into the air and said:**

'**Kagon-Retsuzan-Shi'**

**The rose became a wip and with it he hit the demon.The wip surrounded the demon and killed it in a moment.Saturn looked in shock att all this and at her savior.He had a very smooth and red hair(she was holding him by the neck during the jump thing) and very beautifull green eyes.Who was he?**

**The demon died but Kuaram's wip remained.Then,a yellow ball hit his wip and make it return to the rose.**

'**Who are you?'the same voice came.**

'**Same for you.'he said landing with Hotaru in his arms.He wasn't going to let go of her.Not just yet.**

'**We are her guardians.I am Sailor Uranus,the senshi of Wind and Skye.'**

'**I am Sailor Neptune,the senshi of Deep oceans and Waves.'**

'**And I am Sailor Pluto,the senshi of Time and Revolution.'**

'**I am Kurama.'**

'**Only Kurama?'**

'**Yes.'he said and felt Saturn trying to remove his hand from her waist.'Don't you recognize me Hotaru?'**

**He knew her name.But she didn't knew him.**

'**No.Should I?'**

**Kurama knew why.He was then in his demon appearance but he wont let all of those girls see his true nature.Only her.Only her could see him.**

'**Come with me and you'll find out.'he said looking at her with his usual worm look.**

'**Hotaru!'Uranus called her.**

**Hotaru looked at her.**

'**We should go.'**

'**Demo…..'**

'**I said we should go!'**

'**Uranus…..'Neptune tooked her by her arm and the tall blond seemed to get softner.**

'**What?'**

'**You should let her…..she can protect herself…..'**

'**She's to young!'**

'**She's 16.Let her be.'**

'**But….'**

'**No but.We're leaving.'Neptune said and left the place.Pluto followed.**

'**If you touch her….I kill you!'Uranus threatned Kurama.He only smilled and turned to Saturn.**

**Uranus left with a very angry look.She almost wished him to do something to Hotaru,so she could kill him.**

'**Hotaru.'Kurama said.**

'**How do you know me?'**

'**Not here.'**

'**Why?'**

'**I want to show you something.'**

**She looked at him with curiousity.She just detramsformed and her new look was build from a lose ponytail and a few locks of her on her face.She weared a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt with a big moon on it.Kurama smilled.**

'**Why are you smilling?'**

'**You're so different from the night I met you.'**

'**I don't know you……….but how different?'**

**He grined and then whispered into her ear.**

'**You're more mature and a little older……..'**

'**Older?I am to old?'she looked at him with an od look.**

'**No…you're just fine…..'he said and grabbed her waist again.**

'**Where are we……'**

'**My place is safe.'he said and start jumping from building to another.**

'**You're….WHAT?'**

'**Here I stay.'he said and opened the balcony so they could enter his apartment.**

**She wasn't saying anything but was looking at him like she was seeing a UFO.**

'**I'm not gona eat you.'he said and walked away from the living room whispering'…only if you want me too….'**

**Hotary looked around the room,not sure if its decent to be alone with a strange guy.Gorgeus……but stranger.**

'**I brought you some tea.Do you like herbals tea?'**

'**Yes.Its my favourite.'she said smilling and taking a coup of tea.**

**Kurama sat on the other couch that was facing the one on wich Hotaru was.He didn't wanted to scare her or something.**

'**So…'**

'**So……..'they both said and then laughed.**

'**What was about?'**

'**What what?'**

'**What you wanted to show me?'**

'**O..'he said and closed his eyes and then smilled.**

**Then he put his coup of tea on the table and stood.His hair start to blow and she felt a strong energy wave.Then,his hair grew longer and turned silver.Ears appeared on his head and his eyes color changed into a golden one.**

**Her eyes blew in surprise and she stood from her place.But she didn't runed as he thought she will.She approached him and touched his hair.His clothes were change to into a white long shirt and pants.Her eyes explored his new appearance and he let her do it.**

'**I…..know…..you…….'she said confusing.**

'**Because we know eachother.'**

'**That night………..'she said and her eyes moved from his hair to his eyes.'That winter night…'**

'**I chased you……'**

'**But you…'she grined.'You ended wounded…..'**

'**I know.still hurts…..'**

**Her eyes grew bigger.**

'**I was in a mission back then.And I returned to the present days.For me had passed only few days….for you…..'**

'**Long time…….'**

'**Yes.'he said and looked deeply in her eyes.Her softness was making him softer.**

'**I'm sorry again….'she said.**

'**No need.What happened back then?'**

**Her smile disssappeared and her eyes turned more dark.**

'**There is no need to tell.'she said.**

'**I know.You died.'**

'**No………That's it…..I didn't died……..'**

**His eyes showed surprise.**

'**I couldn't even fight………to save them……..I was…..a……nuisance….'**

'**Don't say that!'**

'**It's true!'**

**Kurama looked at her and saw her anger in her eyes.He tooked her hand in his and then kissed it gently.**

'**Kurama…..'she said and he looked immediately at her.**

'**It is the first time you say my name……..'he said.'Say it again.'**

**Hotaru blushed furiously.**

'**Kurama……..'she said again and he grabbed her by the waist and………………**

**God!I'm so mean!Ok,next update will be next weeck,probably on…….Friday…maybe earlier…..but Friday you'll vae all my stories updated!**


	4. Forbidden

**Chapter 4:Forbbiden...**

When she felt his hand aound her waist,she knew in a way what he wants to do.And she got scared.Not by him.Not by his move.By herself.He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him,ready to kiss her when she maked a move and left his trap.

'No Kurama.'

He looked at her with his amber eyes,not understanding.It wasn't this what she wantedHe looked down.He was used with women,it was nothing new but the other he wasn't.He was very difficult in this situation.He was keepping every feelling only for him,inside him,to afraid to show his affection in any sense.His mother was an exception.And now,pushed by his demonic side,he maked a move that he will do it in months,or even more.

'Why not?'he asked feelling the other he aching for an answer to the question.

Hotaru stayed with her back at him,to shy to look back.

'Its better.I like you but we are taking things to fast...and...'

'But?'

'I don't want to hurt you.I don't want to hurt people I love and care anymore...I died once...but I wonder why I revived...Why does humanity needs me?My power?Is that all?I can give so much more...but they never gaved me the oportunity to show it...So...I allways go...I leave before I could ruin everything...'

Kurama looked at her and in a way udnerstood her.Ince you have such power,as he does to,normal people start looking at you like you were a freak.Hotaru turned and gaved a beautifull smile.

'It was nice...to see you again,Kurama...'she said and he returned to his red head form.His now green eyes were watching her fake smile and felt her pain.'Please don't look me anymore...'she said and jumped over the balcony.

'Hotaru!'he cried and rushed to the edge of the balcony.

But she was no where to see.

'Damn...she's fast...'

Hotaru runed on the streets,to her house and let her tears fall.Why was she crying?He didn't do anything...O yes he did...He showed her how much she misses a normal life...to have a boyfriend...many friends...to be...loved...

(next morning)

'Hotaru!Time for school!'

She opened the door only to see a worried Haruka in the dorrway,wearing a white half opened shirt with a red scarf on a arm and also white pants.Haruka saw a very unlike Hotaru...her hair was free on her shouldeurs and was wearing a blue navy t-shirt with a free shouldeur and some black jeans.

'Taru,its late.You're gonna miss...'

'Tell me Haruka.'

Something was wrong.Hotaru allways said to her with the 'papa' ending.

'What?'

Hotaru looked into her eyes.

'Is it true that I am forbidden to have a personal relationship?'

Haruka went all white,just like her clothes.

'Na...Nani?'

'Answer me,please...'

Silence.Then Hotaru showed her a medalion with a small inscription.

'Where did you find that!'Haruka yelled.

'In your car...last days I thought...The message is for me...And I knew what it means...I am not allowed to love someone more than a friend...'she said while her eyes were showing her huge pain.

'Taru...'Haruka tried to hugg her but was pushed away.

'Don't touch me!'Hotaru yelled.

Haruka looked in shock.Hotaru never,but never yelled at her before.

'Don't ever touch me!Lier!Lier!'she cried and runed away to the exit of the house.

Haruka followed her closely but Hotaru was as fast as her.Soon,she had lost Hotaru.She stopped in the middle of the park and looked all around.But she was not there anymore...

_With Kurama..._

Kurama walked into the classroom and sat in his desk.He let his head in his hands and closed his eyes.Why was he like this?He usually acts strange,but he allways takes things easilly and treat them with coldness.This time...was different.He had to find her...But how?

'Botan...yes...she can help me...'

After classes,he got out of the highschool and walked into the garden.

'Botan,please come...'he said and after a few seconds in front of him appeared the beautifull fairy.

'Kurama,you called me?'she asked with shinny eyes.

'Hai.'Kurama gaved her a smile and Botan smiled back,trying to hide her blush.He was for sure the most beauifull man in the world.

'You remember I asked you yesterday to take me to the Spirits World?'

'Hai...'

'Can you help me again?To find what I look?'

'Don't know,I...'she was about to say no but in the moment he tooked her hand in his she couldn't stop herself staring into those gorgeus green eyes.

'Please..'he pleaded .

She let her head in the ground and said a low 'yes'.He then,gently,as he was all the time,in specially with her , rised her chin.

'Thank you,my Botan.'he said looking into her eyes and kissed her hand.

'How...how...'she almost lost her breath.'How can i help you,Kurama?'

He showed her a ribbon.

'Can you find her with this?'

"H_er...her...is a her...I knew that...but I didn't wanted to believe it...He is inlove...with another...He loves...another...And me?What about me,Kurama?You say all the time **my** Botan but not in the way I say **my** Kurama.I love you...can't you see?You're looking into my eyes but you don't see it don't you?My love for you..."_

'Sure Kurama.I'll look for her spiritual energy.'

'Thank you,my little fairy.'he said and haved her a wink.Then he smiled again and this time she knew that if she would of been standing,she would had fall.

'See ya!'he said and turned,shaking a hand to her,over his shouldeur and resting the other one in his pants pocket.

A tear rolled on Botan's cheek as she let her blush and dreamy eyes free to express themselves.She watched his shape dissappearing in the view and looked at the ribbon.

'If this makes you happy Kurama...At least I have your friendly love...At least that...I can see you when I want too...My Kurama...'

**I know it was short,but this week i was very very busy...sorry...Does anyone have any ideas to continue this story cause its not what I wanted to be...Hmpf...**


	5. I will fight for us

**I don't know what happened…I could of swear that I had 5 chapters here but….anyway….I maked it again,a little bit different.See ya!**

**Chapter 5: I will fight for us**

**All happened so fast that she was in such a confusion state that drived her nutz.All that thing with her…alone….That wasn't what she wanted.She wanted happynes.Yes.That's all.Nothing more.Not power…..just love.**

**She stoped on the beach,to clear her thoughts as she let the cold water wet her smooth legs.Her eyes were staring into the sea,looking for a solution..**

'**Hotaru'**

**She knew who it was.It was him.The one who twisted her life…but in a good way.His green eyes were looking thru her and saw her soul.Her loney soul.**

'**Kurama…'**

**He came to her and sat next to her.Her small hands were shaking in anger over Haruka.**

'**What's wrong?'he asked gently.**

'**I….I found out something that……well….maked my life even more hard to bare…'**

'**That bad,huh?'**

'**Yes….You see….I have to stay alone.All my life.'she said straight to the point.**

**Kurama sighted and he looked over the see too.His left hand tooked hers and groped it gently.**

'**You can be alone….but you can choose to be not alone.It is your life.No rule or thing can say no to this.What do you choose,Hotaru?'he asked her and came closer to her.**

**She inhalled his sweet rose scent and let her head on his shouldeur.**

'**Just to be with you.'**

**Kurama smilled and hugged her.**

'**Then….we shall be.I want to be with you too…'**

'**Demo….'**

'**Thinking at your 'mom and dad'?'**

'**Yes….'**

'**I think it will be Ok.You can stay with me if you want…'**

**Hotaru stood and looked at him blushing.Kurama gaved out his fatal smile and maked her return to her sit.**

'**I won't do anything that you don't want to….'**

**Hotaru grined and kissed him.**

'**We'll see that…'she giggled.**

**Her cell called and she answer it.**

'**Hai?'**

"_**Hotaru?This is Minako.Where are you?"**_

'**I'm on the beach….with Kurama.'**

"_**YOU WHAT?look,Haruka is looking for you like nutz,what do I say to her?"**_

'**Tell her that I am not coming back home.I'm going to create my own destiny.'**

**And Hotaru hanged up the phone.Kurama hugged ger more and kissed her forehead.The wind was blowing calmly.**

'**Should we stay a little longer?'**

'**As you wish,my firefly…'**

**Hotaru giggled and closed her eyes,taking in her his scent.This was all that she wanted.Simple things can turn to be so complicated,isn't it?**

**THE END**

**-for now-**


End file.
